A Silly Ghost
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: While hanging out in their bedroom, Alvin and his brothers make a tent out of bed sheets. But after Dave comes in and tells them it's bed time, Dave leaves and Alvin and Simon take down the bed sheet tent. But Theodore is still inside the bed sheet tent, and the bed sheet falls on top of Theodore! Now he's stuck and can't get out. What will happen? Read and find out.
1. Bored and Surprised

Chapter 1

*This is a 1990s Cartoon inspired Alvin and the Chipmunks story. I only own the ideas for the story. Alvin and the Chipmunks characters, locations, ect. belongs to Bagdasarian Productions. Alvin and the Chipmunks All Rights Reserved.*

It was a nice night for Alvin and his brothers Simon and Theodore as they were hanging out in their bedroom doing nothing. The three brothers were in their pajamas bored out of their minds.

"Ah, I am do bored! Let's do something fun!" Alvin complained while lying on his bed. Simon was reading a book while Theodore was hugging his teddy bear.

"You always complain, Alvin. Entertain yourself, or something to keep you focused," Simon said as he continued to read his book.

"Yeah Alvin. Teddy and I are doing just fine, why don't you do something?" Theodore added before hugging his teddy bear in his arms. Alvin sighed, not knowing what to do. He then just lied down on his bed trying to think of what to do.

Theodore then got under his bed covers with Teddy and continued to hug him. Suddenly, the wind blew and thunder roared scaring Alvin and his brothers.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" the three brothers screamed as they got surprised by the storm. Alvin jumped and fell off his bed, Simon jumped and accidentally dropped his book, and Theodore jumped and accidentally kicked his covers into the air which landed on top of him.

"What was that?" Alvin exclaimed in shock, looking around.

"That was thunder. Ah man, I lost the page I was on..." Simon replied, now flipping through his book.

"Forget your book Simon. What about Theodore?" Alvin asked, looking for his little brother.

"Ohhhhh. Ahhhhhhh, h-help!" Theodore cried out as he tried to get out of his bed sheets and blankets, but was unable to. Alvin and Simon didn't hear Theodore as he struggled to get out of his covers. Eventually Theodore was able to get the blanket off, but was still under the sheet. Suddenly, Theodore slipped and fell off the bed with the bed sheet still on him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Theodore screamed as he fell off the bed under the sheet. Alvin and Simon quickly turned towards Theodore's bed but only saw the blanket on it.

"What was that?!" Alvin cried out, getting scared.


	2. The Ghost

Chapter 2: The Ghost

"Ahhhhhh! Oooooooo!" Theodore cried out as he continued to struggle under the bed sheet. Poor Theodore couldn't see anything and he couldn't get out.

"W-What was that?!" Alvin cried out, looking around for what was making the sound.

"I think a better question would be where's Theodore?" Simon responded, also looking around. Suddenly, Theodore managed to stand up even though he was still trapped under the bed sheet, and struggling.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmmmm!" Theodore mumbled while struggling under the bed sheet, waving his arms around wildly. As he struggled, Theodore blindingly started to wonder around under the white bed sheet. As Simon looked around, he heard Theodore's mumbling and turned towards Alvin and saw what looked like a ghost behind Alvin.

"A-A-A-A-A-Alvin!" Simon said nervously as he started shaking.

"What Simon? Do you see Theodore?" Alvin asked unaware of what was behind him.

"A-A-A-A-A-Alvin. T-T-T-T-There's something b-b-behind you!" Simon replied back pointing behind his brother.

"Let me guess, something boring? Come on, Simon. We've got to find Theodore!" Alvin retorted.

"B-B-But Alvin..." Simon started say until Alvin interrupted him.

"Not now Simon. We've got to find..." Alvin said until he heard a noise behind him.

"Mmmmmmm!" Theodore cried out from under the bed sheet as he continued to struggle. Alvin's eyes suddenly widened after hearing the noise and he slowly turned around. He then saw what Simon had been trying to tell him; a white something was standing in front of him waving it's arms around wildly. Alvin knew what it was.

"A ghost! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Alvin screamed before running away.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! A ghost!" Simon cried out as he also ran away from the ghost.

"Mmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmm!" Theodore said as he tried to get out if the sheet and started to blindingly wonder around again. What Theodore didn't know was that as he wondered around, he kept chasing his brothers.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ghost!" Alvin cried out as the ghost chased him.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Get away ghost!" Simon retorted as he also was being chased by the ghost. The ghost continued to chase Alvin and Simon around the room mumbling as it did so, and scaring g them more in the process.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Alvin and Simon screamed as they tried to get away from the ghost.

"Where's Theodore?" Alvin asked Simon while they ran away from the ghost.

"I don't know Alvin," Simon replied back nervously. Suddenly, Alvin got a thought in his head.

"Oh no! What if the ghost got Theodore?!" Alvin said grabbing Simon's arms. Simon gasped.

"Mmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmm!" the ghost said as it continued to wave it's arms around and slowly approached the two frightened brothers.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! The ghost!" Alvin and Simon cried out, hugging each other.


	3. The Tent

Chapter 3: The Tent

"Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!" the ghost mumbled as it moved forwards, waving its arms around wildly.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Alvin and Simon screamed as the ghost advanced towards them. Alvin and Simon hugged each other for protection as Theodore struggled under the bed sheet.

"Ahhhhh! Ohhhh! Help! Help! Alvin! Simon! Get me outta here! I can't see! Help!" Theodore cried out from under the bed sheet as he struggled. Alvin and Simon heard their brother, and looked at the ghost in confusion as Theodore managed to throw the bed sheet off.

"Theodore!" Alvin and Simon cried out before running over to hug him. Theodore hugged back. Once they separated from the hug, the brothers looked at each other.

"Theodore, we're sorry we thought you were a ghost," Simon apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I scared you guys," Theodore apologized back.

"No worries Theodore, it was a mistake," Alvin replied. As he looked at the bed sheet however, Alvin got an idea.

"Hey! Why don't we make a tent out of the bed sheet?" Alvin suggested.

"That sounds like fun!" Theodore exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah. And we can hang out in the tent," Simon added kindly. Alvin smiled hearing his brothers like the idea. So, he and Simon Got some chairs, put them in the middle of the room with some space in between, and Theodore threw the bed sheet over the chairs. Their tent was completed in no time.

"Come on guys!" Alvin said, going under the bed sheet, and into the tent. Simon and Theodore followed their brother into their tent.

As they hung out inside the bed sheet tent, the brothers played shadow games, talked, played Go Fish, and did many other different activities. They were having fun, until they heard a knock on their door. Alvin and his brothers got out of their tent, then said "come in."

Dave opened the door, and smiled at his sons. Then, he saw the tent.

"Hi fellas. What are you doing? What is that?" Dave asked the Chipmunks.

"We're just hanging out. We made a tent for fun. You know, to keep us busy," Simon explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, it's late and it's time for bed. Goodnight fellas. Make sure to take the tent down," Dave replied before leaving the bedroom and closing the door. Once Dave left, the three brothers smiled at each other. They all put away any mess they made, and made sure everything was clean, and just the tent had to be put away. The boys took turns getting into pajamas, and Alvin was the last one to get changed.

"Huh? Where's teddy? Oh yeah. He's in the tent," Theodore said before going under the sheet and into the tent get his stuffed animal. Simon of course was reading. Soon, Alvin got done changing, Simon got off the bed, put his book down and walked over. They went over to the chairs and grabbed them.

"Okay Alvin, on three, we pull the chairs away and the bed sheet will fall. Then we can put the chairs away. Theodore can put his bed sheet away. Okay, one...two...three!" Simon said before he and Alvin pulled the chairs away. The bed sheet fell, and both Simon and Alvin went to put the chairs away. Unfortunately, when the bed sheet fell, it landed right on top of Theodore, who was still in the tent hugging his teddy bear.

"Okay teddy, let's... huh? Oh! Oh no! Ahhhhhhhh! Help! Who turned out the lights?! Alvin? Simon? Get me outta here! I'm stuck! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help!" Theodore cried out as he struggled under the bed sheet. As Theodore struggled under the bed sheet, and wondered around however, he miraculously was able to wonder to his bed. The sheet covered Theodore managed to get under his covers, despite being completely covered by the bed sheet. Alvin and Simon returned shortly.

"Huh? That's odd. I thought I heard Theodore crying out for help," Alvin commented. They looked and saw a lump in Theodore's bed.

"He probably got stuck under his covers for a while. But it looks like he's fine now. Anyways, goodnight Alvin. Goodnight Theodore," Simon said before climbing into bed.

"Goodnight Simon. Goodnight Theodore," Alvin responded before getting into bed too. Simon took his glasses off and shut off the lights. Nobody had any idea that it wasn't going to be a good night, but a scary night.

*Author's Note: If anyone wants to help me out with ideas for this story, please pm me. My mind is going blank. Feel free to review if you want to.*


End file.
